


The one where frank is blind

by zombiero



Series: Frerard drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blindness, Disability, Fluff, M/M, but not really, with kinda smut at the end???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiero/pseuds/zombiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is blind and asks gerard some questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where frank is blind

"Gerard, what do I look like?" A small voice came from beside him as they sat together in front of the television. Gerard was stunned-Frank had never asked him what anything looked like, not even him. He just accepted that he was blind and didnt know what anything looked like. End of story.

"Y'know what, never mind. It was stupid..." he trailed off, not liking how quiet Gerard was getting. But Gerard stood up and kneeled in front of Frank, and took his hands in his own.

"Frankie, where do I start?" He brushed is thumbs over Frank's as he spoke. "Your hair is dark brown, almost black. Its cut just so it hangs around your cheeks." Frank smiled slightly and brushed a strand that fell in front of his face and tickled his nose. He was about to talk when Gerard cut him off with his fingers resting gently on his cheek. "When you have your eyes open, they are the most beautiful shade of hazel ive ever seen. Hazel is a mix of all the colors, by the way. Your nose is small, but not so small that you look like a girl," Frank giggled and scrunched his nose up a bit before letting out a toothy grin. "And your smile, GOD Frankie your smile." Gerard was trying so hard not to gush, but he couldn't help himself. "Your smile makes my day a thousand times better, Frankie. I wish you could see how happy it makes me."

Gerard pressed soft kisses all over Frank's face, before Frank pulled back and asked, "Gee, what do you look like?"

"Not as good as you do..." he said, trailing off, trying to get Frank to kiss him again and forget about the subject. Frank kissed him but kept it short, intent on an answer. "Seriously, Gee. Please tell me." Gerard just went on kissing, pushing himself up and off the ground and over Frank to sit down on his lap. Frank turned his head-hopefully-away from Gerard as he panted "Nope, ugh Gee, not until you-nugh-tell me."

Gerard rested his head in the crook of Frank's neck. "You really want to know, don't you?" Frank only nodded his head in an answer. Gerard let out a sigh before sitting up again, and sliding off of Frank. He settled back down beside him and wrapped a tight arm around him.

"First off, my hair is red. Like, firetruck red." He started. Frank seemed confused by the use of the color, so Gerard explained. "Think danger. Warning. Heat. That's what red is." Frank made a small noise in understanding, and Gerard went on.

"My eyes are hazel, like yours, but not nearly as gorgeous. My nose looks like a cat's. It turns up at the end, but people seem to like it, so whatever." Gerard said.

Frank reached up to stroke Gerard's slightly greasy hair, bringing his hand down to the slightly split ends. "Its long. Like mine?"

Gerard nodded slightly, but enough so Frank could feel it under his touch. Gerard reached up and cupped Frank's hand in his own where it rested in his hair. "I love you, Frankie."

Frank felt a blush creep across his cheeks when Gerard leaned in to kiss him on the lips, but he didn't hesitate to open his mouth and deepen it. Gerard slowly stood, keeping the kiss intact, and pulled Frank close to his body. They stood like this for a while, before Gerard pulled back and saw both of their prominent 'problems' tenting in their sweatpants.

Gerard lightly ran his hand over Frank's erection, causing a shudder to wrack through his body.  
"Shall we get this sorted out?"


End file.
